<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[十艾]看病 （2020艾生贺） by KathyL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169544">[十艾]看病 （2020艾生贺）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyL/pseuds/KathyL'>KathyL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 十艾, 破镜重圆</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyL/pseuds/KathyL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2020.12.19生贺<br/>破镜重圆+下药play，开开假车</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[十艾]看病 （2020艾生贺）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>看病</p><p> </p><p>爱德菲尼克斯在午休时间结束后坐回了自己的私人诊室，依计划他接诊完下午的一个预约病人后就可以以今天过生日为由堂而皇之地早退。<br/>
他咽下一口咖啡，放下杯子拿起桌上预约病人的病历，不到25岁的人有逾十年的抑郁症病史，想必又是哪家的贵公子投错了胎，定期找个要价像他这样高的心理医生花钱走个治疗流程求个安慰。<br/>
今天的咖啡要比往日微甜一些，他的助理今天加糖时手格外抖吗？<br/>
“医生，下午好。”<br/>
当爱德看清楚助理引进诊室的人后，不由得再次低头确认病历上那个方才只浅浅从他脑海中溜过一遍的日本人常用名。而他确信，现在正笑嘻嘻地走近他的这位，不叫这个名字。<br/>
“我还以为你见到我起码会惊讶一秒钟。”<br/>
游城十代笑得纯良，爱德被他深不见底的目光锁在座椅上一时站不起身。<br/>
而那笑容在助理离开关好门的一瞬消散。</p><p> </p><p>游城十代对邻班那个数学课代表印象很深，但绝不只是因为那个男生像女孩子一样漂亮。<br/>
他在被两班共同的数学老师拎到办公室补写试卷时，见过好多次这个课代表过来送收上来的作业本，总是一副得体乖巧的样子，仅有一次被他撞见了上课期间，爱德和他的监护人在空无一人的楼道内争吵。<br/>
之所以被游城十代的大脑刻意记做“监护人”，是因为他实在无法从那些冷淡刻薄的谈话间听出任何“父子情”，尽管他自己也不太清楚父子之间的正常交谈该是如何。<br/>
于是，那次他看见晚自修后被几个不良堵在监控死角的爱德，倒没有第一时间担心，而这位优等生却辜负了他的期待，他才刚窝到最佳看戏位置想看看爱德如何骂人，那人就被对面几下锤倒在地，似乎连挣扎都没来得及。<br/>
十代还是身体先于大脑地跳出去亮了拳头，不料却在十几秒内看到方才或许是同他一样躲藏在黑暗里的更多的人，朝着他围上来。正当他还在掂量自己要真的被打断了手脚该以什么姿势往医务室爬，手腕就被冰凉的手指卡住，他只得听话地随着这双冷手的主人一路狂奔。<br/>
后来在一起后十代常说，我们第一次正式认识就牵手了诶，真浪漫。<br/>
爱德每次都重新嫌弃他一回做事之前不过脑。</p><p> </p><p>爱德费力地将头转过一点角度去看桌上还剩一半的咖啡，游城十代的手指已经开始来挑他穿在白大褂里的衬衣上方第一颗纽扣。<br/>
不知是不是因为最直接接触咖啡的缘故，爱德的舌头现在麻得最厉害。不过身体的其他部位也没有好到哪里去，被这个面无表情的男人轻轻一带，就整个人躺倒在了办公桌后的地毯上。<br/>
像这样被你压着的感觉好熟悉。<br/>
假如爱德医生现在不是舌根麻痹的话，他大概会这样来与前男友调情一句。<br/>
十代只花了很短的时间就彻底解开了他的前襟，苍白的胸膛裸露着。男人像是看着他空荡荡的胸口想起了些什么，指尖轻点在他心脏的部位，没有接下去的动作。<br/>
爱德想，他大概是觉得不该给我加这么猛的药，不然在进入正题前，我们起码要先多说上几句话才对，比如分开的这，大约七八年间，有没有认识新的人，有没有过一点哪怕只是虚假幻觉的思念。<br/>
没有任何前置的交谈铺垫就陡然开始的，从锁骨开始往下的亲吻，其实甚至是有些滑稽的。只是爱德并没能保持多久这样可以置身事外来在脑内开启嘲讽的状态。他的左胸口被男人弄得湿漉漉的同时，眼前也开始有点雾蒙蒙。<br/>
一会儿如果他凑上来亲我的嘴，会吃到残留的药吗？爱德微微眯起了眼等待。</p><p> </p><p>十代还记得他们第一次接吻是爱德主动的，就在听完他直愣愣的表白后几秒钟。<br/>
决定表白的过程也挺猎奇，大概是十代那阵子开始会做一个重复的梦，醒来后他摸到腿间的残留物，看了眼床头的闹钟才早上五点，然后他瞪着眼睛又躺回枕头，在一点淡淡的气味里回想梦里的人品尝起来的味道。如此反复几次后，他觉得自己这样像是未经人家许可就占了便宜，虽说春梦也不是他有意要做的。<br/>
所以他课间把爱德叫去只有空教室的五楼，没什么障碍地讲出了这回事，讲的时候他心里倒没想爱德答应他，与其说是表白不如像是正式地来申请一个将对方作为自己性幻想对象的资格。十代并不能说自己有多么迷恋这种春梦，但总归比之前动辄被真空挤压致死的怪异噩梦要好，连家里做饭的阿姨最近都说他黑眼圈淡了，想必是病也快好了。<br/>
爱德像是故意站在离他好几步的地方听他说这些，十代边讲边迟钝地意识到他大概是觉得恶心吧，倒也合理，那不如回去再想想办法看能不能换个人幻想。<br/>
爱德最后朝他扬手让他过去，他没什么负担地走近，接着唇上就贴了点冰凉湿润的东西。<br/>
记住哦，站在这个位置，整层楼所有的监控都拍不到。<br/>
你怎么知道？<br/>
就是知道哦，这间学校里每一个死角我都知道。<br/>
十代的初吻就这样散在一个任何机器都没有能捕捉到的位置和时刻，他真心地感觉到遗憾。</p><p> </p><p>爱德觉得自己像是在被当成个充气娃娃——他不清楚别的男人会不会还分心去亲吻娃娃的嘴唇，总之他不会。<br/>
他的两条腿就那样光溜溜地，无力地瘫软在十代身体两侧，爱德看着男人埋进他腿间的头，很想抬起手来去揉一揉他的头发丝，只是仍然使不出力气。这药真是怪得很，他一面不受控地抽搐般向上迎合着朝十代的口中挺送腰身，一面却软麻地连手指握拳的动作都无法做到。<br/>
他的触感仍是迟缓的，以至于他甚至只能大致分辨十代的舌头正舔舐着的位置，可源源不断地正冲上头顶的刺激却又如此真实。爱德想，这大概像是在做一场春梦。<br/>
最终他凭着传遍全身骤然泵开的快感猜到自己应该是已经射在了十代的嘴巴里，他看着男人抬起头来看向自己，唇角溢出些白浊，甚至还有蹭到脸颊上的。爱德觉得似乎恢复了些力量，让他想支起上身来用舌尖去够到十代的脸颊，随后他看到十代朝一张纸巾上吐出了口中的东西。<br/>
游城十代现在对他做出什么事情他都不会惊讶。尽管如此，爱德也知道自己在失落。<br/>
十代。<br/>
他现在还是只能口齿不清地发出点微弱的声音，他念出他的名字，十代没有看他。<br/>
那么大概也不会来亲我了吧，爱德出神地盯了他几秒。接着被他揽住上身抱坐起来，坐到他腿上时爱德透过十代的西裤布料感受到抵住自己下身的硬挺，这让他稍稍开心了些。十代像是情不自禁地去摸了摸他的脸，爱德趁机去含住他的手指，只几秒钟就被他逃脱。<br/>
身后被不止一根手指突然探入，爱德只觉得疼痛沿着脊背一路冲上后脑，他失控地仰起脖子哼叫出声，嗓音被痛楚激得恢复了不少。而这声音似乎惹怒了十代。</p><p> </p><p>第一次做爱是在，爱德的家里。<br/>
十代尽管自从很小就因为奇怪的破坏力而大部分时间被关在属于自己的玩具房，但他的家中一贯是不缺少走动的人的，毕竟每天都在外忙碌的父母需要留足够的人来盯紧家里的小少爷不要又拿摔碎的洗手间镜子往身上和手臂上划。<br/>
爱德的家一样很大，却总是空空荡荡，就像爱德看任何人时的眼神。<br/>
爱德说他租了一张电影碟，晚间关了吊灯，爱德靠在十代怀里一块盯着屏幕里的大人和小孩走动和交谈。看到两个小男孩开始互相吮吸彼此沾了血的手指时，爱德也歪过头含住十代搭在他肩头的拇指。<br/>
后续的情节十代没记太清楚，他被怀里的人的声音吸引过去，他们赤裸着相拥靠在沙发前，爱德呵出带着不寻常高温的热气，额角的汗滴到十代的脸上，十代有些不明白为什么爱德喜欢用电影里一个小男孩的名字，查尔斯，来称呼他，但他还是应了。<br/>
爱德的身体扩张起来有些麻烦，当然这一点是在很久后十代才得出的结论，因为多了些可以加以比对的经验。他总会在十代的两指下皱着眉咬他的肩膀很久才会放松下来容纳第三根手指的进入，十代常常要再同时为他舔弄出一两次，而每次他若无其事地吞掉嘴里的液体，爱德都会格外殷勤地缠上来吻他。<br/>
等他们喘息着躺倒在地板上，爱德趴在十代身上阻止他扭头过去看电影的结局，十代很是不解。<br/>
后来他得知，查尔斯在结局葬身大海。他被托马斯一步步逼迫至选择主动地投身死亡，而爱德，你是我的托马斯吗？毕竟你也喜欢含住我的手指。</p><p> </p><p>爱德的视野又一次趋于模糊，但这次不是因为药物，而是窒息。<br/>
他在不慎叫喊出声后就被重新按回到地面，十代的左手正毫不留情地扼住他的喉咙，而一直在侵犯着爱德后穴的手也不管不顾地塞入了第三根，爱德感觉到一点热流从内里缓缓淌下来，而他几乎无力挣扎。<br/>
不知自己这种死状足不足够支撑十代有个新鲜点的春梦，至少未来的几个月里每晚都梦到我吧。<br/>
在他眼前彻底黑下去前，十代松了掐住他脖子的力，猛然灌进肺部的空气让爱德好好地咳嗽了一阵。找回呼吸时，他看见十代原本一直面无表情的脸这回终于染上困惑。爱德又恢复了些知觉，这次能撑着双肘起身，发现自己腹部又多了滩泥泞。<br/>
原来是被他掐到又射出来了吗？或许也不尽然。<br/>
十代盯着从爱德身后拿出的手指，上面挂着些亮晶晶的透明液体，并非是他以为的鲜红。他又拿这手指去蹭了下爱德腹部的精液，整只右手都沾满情欲的味道，全都因他而来。<br/>
爱德的双腿早不知何时就缠绕住十代的腰，尽管自己现在的样子想来也是狼狈又淫糜，爱德嘴角还是挂着点笑意，惬意地躺在地毯上望着男人，泄过两次的下身更是放肆地一下一下蹭过他们紧挨着的腿间。<br/>
爱德在十代抽身要远离时终于有点慌了神，他想去拉住十代那只还没擦干净的手，这次却被更敏捷地躲开。他眼里汪了些水，看着十代接起放在一旁的手机，而人仍是退到爱德一时够不到的位置。<br/>
爱德听清听筒里传来的雀跃的女声，甚至是他认识的声线。他怔了怔，突然爆发起来，不顾十代阻挡他的手，赌气般地开始去撕扯他的衣服。</p><p> </p><p>十代是最后一个得知爱德要转学的消息的，他难得地将同桌和后桌的课间闲聊听进了耳，揪住身边男生的衣领问怎么回事。被动静吸引着转过头来查看的前排的同学，甚至也都是一脸早就听说的表情。<br/>
上周就传开了啊，你不是和他认识吗，居然都不知道？<br/>
他冒失地冲进似乎还没下课的隔壁班教室，讲台上的语文老师的斥责他一句都没听清，他看到爱德的位置是空的。便不由分说地拽起明日香走出教室。<br/>
他明明只是说过最近一周有点忙没时间见面而已。<br/>
因为斋王要转学了啊，所以爱德跟他一起。今天应该是最后一天，他早自修结束就和斋王去办转学手续了。<br/>
斋王，斋王琢磨。十代对这名字有一点印象，爱德似乎曾经介绍为是他的堂哥，而其余的有关两人的曾经，爱德从没多说起过，十代竟也从没想过多问上一句。<br/>
十代在行政楼内的一个拐角处堵到了手里拿着不少纸张资料的二人。斋王抬头看见他时很自然地转向爱德问是不是认识的朋友。<br/>
嗯，隔壁班的同学，在老师办公室见过几次。爱德这样回答，冷蓝色的眼睛平静地看着十代，没有一丝迟疑。<br/>
斋王打量了他一会儿，和善地又问道既然是这么关心你的同学怎么没见你邀请他来生日宴会。<br/>
因为据说游城同学并不怎么喜欢热闹的场合。不过如果想来的话，也欢迎你啊。<br/>
十代盯着爱德这套日常展现在师生面前的友好，肠胃里翻涌着。</p><p> </p><p>十代甚至连再见都没有讲出来就被迫挂掉了手机将它扔远，爱德跪坐在他的大腿上，用还有些使不上力的手臂压紧他。<br/>
他感觉到十代只象征性的挣扎了几下就平躺下来由着他折腾，十代的手掌虚虚搭在爱德的双腿上，稍稍熨热了一小片皮肤，爱德因为裸露太久只剩着一件医用白褂子和内衬薄薄地裹在身上，冷得他越发僵硬。<br/>
爱德趴在十代的耳边质问他为什么那个女生到现在还有十代的电话，当时同高中的同学这些年来提起游城十代可都是说那个性子异常孤僻的差生在自杀未遂后就出国了，与所有人断了联系。<br/>
我之前和你介绍过啊，那是我妹妹。<br/>
放屁，鬼才信你。<br/>
爱德也不知道自己为什么时隔多年仍然对那个女生如此介怀，只是为了个他随手在路边捡到的男朋友而已，如果不是那段时间与斋王的别扭，这个男朋友甚至不可能有被他领回家的机会。<br/>
爱德盯住十代没什么波澜的脸，想起一些曾让他不爽的场面，想起十代每次用“她还是孩子”来解释自己对她过度的无条件的纵容。<br/>
异物闯入的感觉打断思绪，爱德扒住十代的肩膀由他带着坐起身来，身后被动作牵扯着，又被贯穿更深。爱德在几下顶弄后就开始被撞出破碎的声音，身上终于又开始暖起来，他乖巧地想去主动够到十代的唇，又被那人偏了头躲开。<br/>
爱德的心又沉下去，甚至起了推拒的念头。十代却在这时又将他压向地板，两条腿被他架起来勾住肩膀，爱德被第二次的加深捅得仰着脖颈红了眼眶，想要去主动套弄自己前端的手被十代禁锢在头顶，游城十代加快了点速度，话里都腾着热气。<br/>
最起码你该知道我只对男人才硬。<br/>
爱德几乎沉沦在深渊潭底。</p><p> </p><p>爱德的生日会更像是个欢送仪式，十代靠在舞厅角落的阴影处盯着聚光灯中心的人，他觉得那个本以为已经在他大脑中枯萎的东西又一次生长起来。有个别路过的人看他不适来问他是否需要帮助，他只出声回答了明日香——算是隔壁班唯一一个愿意正眼瞧他的优等生。<br/>
十代冷着眼神在角落站立了整整两个小时，爱德一次都没有看向他，直到那张照片被“错误”地投影在了布满全场的大大小小的屏幕上，照片的亮度恰好可以让人看清暧昧光线下接吻的两人的脸。<br/>
十代在终于得到一次爱德回过来的注视后没什么留恋地离开了会场，将罪魁祸首的硬盘丢在门口的垃圾桶，坐进管家的车扬长而去。回家途中他请司机在音像店门口停车，包了数十张电影光碟后心满意足地回家。<br/>
当晚他躺在氤氲水汽的浴缸里仰着头看浴室的顶灯看到水冷到他开始发抖，加过热水后他这次将头躺得稍稍靠下了些，让水面可以没过耳朵。小时候他不懂得击碎浴室镜子的声音已经足够将附近房间的佣人在一分钟内引过来，现在，他试着与世界的一切声音隔绝。<br/>
现在耳边的这种轻响，大概可以算作最简单的水波声，十代又想起查尔斯，准确来说，是又听到那个声音喊他查尔斯，不知道查尔斯在拥抱大海的时候是不是也听到这样的水波声，应该要比这个声音更宏大和美丽得多。<br/>
十代想，大海真好啊，如果不是自己脑子里正在疯狂增殖的东西将自己走出门去的力气和意识都吞噬殆尽，他也想拥抱大海而不仅仅是浴缸里这一点很暖的水。</p><p> </p><p>爱德的泪水总是很多，尤其在做爱的时候。<br/>
十代坐上爱德日常工作的办公椅，把人抱在腿上让他面朝自己坐好，将他的腿分别卡在两侧的扶手，爱德总想要四处乱摸的手早被十代用皮带束在身后，白色长褂下摆依然在身后垂着，毫无意义地做些向后的遮挡。<br/>
再次被进入时无比顺滑毫无阻碍，身体里的那一点早被十代找到摸清，而随着他每次被顶到射精后都在逐渐恢复的周身触觉，他开始一次比一次更激烈地对十代在他身上的触碰做出反应。<br/>
求你——<br/>
他甚至无意识间喃喃出这句，尽管他本打算就让十代这样发泄到够。<br/>
求我什么？停下吗？可你看起来很舒服。<br/>
求你亲亲我吧，亲一亲我。爱德的脑筋混乱着，在说出这话后几秒钟才明白过来自己提的是哪一点要求，所幸是他希望的，只不过他没想这么直接地说出来。<br/>
我只和爱人接吻哦，抱歉。十代边说边轻轻替他拭泪。<br/>
那你为什么来找我？<br/>
当然是治病啊，医生。不跟我做爱你要怎么治我的病呢？<br/>
国外医生的治疗方案都是这么前卫的吗？<br/>
这我可不太懂，我不是医生。但我是个遵医嘱的病人。<br/>
那既然到了我这里，我的医嘱就是你和我做爱的时候要亲我才有用。<br/>
感觉到十代甚至停了身下的动作，爱德凑得更近些低声说道，来爱我啊，爱上我你的病就会好了。<br/>
医生和心上人堂兄进展又不顺利了吗？<br/>
总归没有你和你那妹妹的进展顺利。<br/>
爱德再一次尝试靠近他的嘴唇，如果不是双手被绑得太紧，爱德真想直接把这颗乱动的头按死在椅背上。<br/>
那张照片拍得真好。爱德在十代又一次想偏开头的时候开口。<br/>
十代顺着他的视线才注意到桌面摆着的几个相框，那个多年前同游城十代的理智一起被丢进垃圾桶的照片，居然还留存着这样一张毫不避人地摆放在这。<br/>
爱德终于抓到了他发愣的时机贴了上去。<br/>
总算亲到了，真是麻烦。</p><p> </p><p>预约的三小时心理治疗已经到了时间，助理拨通了爱德办公桌上的电话，隔了很久才有人接起。电话里的上司懒洋洋地通知他可以下班了，在他诚惶诚恐的感谢后，那人补了一句，今天是我生日。<br/>
助理心下一惊，往年没觉得上司很在意自己的生日，而且例行该送的生日礼物明明早晨就给过了啊。<br/>
他试探性地回了句生日快乐。<br/>
上司却似乎很满意，助理甚至隐约听到他仿佛在和旁人炫耀并要求着什么。<br/>
明明只是一句生日快乐而已。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>